


Tread Lightly

by not_the_label



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: But everyone is okay with it, Communication, Intimacy, Kink Exploration, M/M, Watersports, and it leads to, somewhat under-negotiated kink due to wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_the_label/pseuds/not_the_label
Summary: “It’s about, um, vulnerability, I guess. And trust. And intimacy. Sharing another thing with you that's only for us. That I’ve never shared with anyone else.”A few years into their marriage, David reveals an unexplored kink; Patrick suggests they try it together.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 38
Kudos: 122





	Tread Lightly

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. Long time lurker, first time poster, as they say. Before you choose to read this, I want to reiterate that you should **mind the tags.** This is a kink exploration fic that focuses on a kink that isn’t written about much in this fandom, and I know it won’t be for everyone. 
> 
> I also know that this fandom is very protective of these characters and their relationship, and I want to assure you that I am, too. I’m a new author here, but I wrote this because it was something I wanted to see these characters explore through the lens of their abiding love and respect for each other. It’s not intended to be incendiary.
> 
> With all of that out of the way, if you’re still here, and you’re still on board, I hope you enjoy.

In retrospect, Patrick probably could have figured it out sooner.

The first time he might have noticed it was a Wednesday evening. It was David's day off from the store and closing tasks had gone especially quickly; though, in fairness, the slow afternoon had meant that Patrick had been able to check some of the items off the to-do list before the clock actually hit five. Patrick was in the driver’s seat and headed home by 5:17pm, a solid twenty-eight minutes earlier than usual.

Patrick unlocked the door to the cottage, expecting to find David lounging on the couch watching The Great British Baking Show or browsing Pinterest on his phone, but the living room was quiet.

"David?" he called out.

When he didn't receive an answer, he climbed the stairs and turned left toward the master bedroom. David had been tired the day before; maybe he was napping.

Patrick pushed open the bedroom door quietly to avoid waking his husband, and peeked into the room just as David slammed the lid of the laptop shut. He pulled his headphones off quickly, as if he was hoping that Patrick hadn't noticed them. A deep flush was creeping up David's neck, and when Patrick glanced down, he could see that David was hard, and a dark spot was beginning to form on his gray joggers where his erection was tenting the material.

“Um…" David began.

"Oh, hello." Patrick moved closer, bending slightly to rest his palms on the blanket folded at the foot of the bed. "What were you up to? Reading the news? Doing some online shopping? I think January might be a little early to be buying me a birthday present..." 

David huffed and rolled his eyes, but the smirk playing on his beautiful mouth was invitation enough for Patrick to climb up on the bed. David carefully set the laptop on his night table to allow Patrick to crawl up and straddle his thighs, and David's hands came to rest on Patrick's hips.

Patrick leaned in to kiss David gently as he reached a hand down to stroke David's cock, keeping his touch feather light through the thin cotton of his pants. David whimpered and thrust up as much as he could with Patrick’s full weight holding him in place, seeking more friction than Patrick was going to allow. Patrick shifted slightly to kiss across David's jaw and down his neck, his lips barely brushing the delicate skin, before moving to David's ear and nibbling on his earlobe.

"Or maybe," Patrick murmured, "you were doing something else. Maybe you were just about to take this hand" - he slid his free hand down to tangle his fingers with David's - "and wrap it around this gorgeous cock." Patrick gave David just a moment of relief, tightening his fist around David's length and jerking him three times through his pants, before resuming his barely-there touches. 

" _Patrick_ ," David gasped.

“Do you want to show me, beautiful? Do you want to start that video again and let me watch you make yourself come?”

David stiffened slightly at the question, and Patrick wondered if he had taken a misstep into a game that David didn't want to play today. Before he could backtrack, though, David wrapped his arms around Patrick and flipped them over so that Patrick was pinned beneath him. Patrick couldn't help the little squeak of surprise that escaped his throat, and David chuckled, low and deep. “I think I’d rather have the real thing,” he growled as he thrust his hips.

And, well, it was hard for Patrick to argue with that. He wrapped a hand around the back of David's neck and dragged him down for a bruising kiss, the laptop quickly forgotten.

* * *

The second time Patrick might have noticed it was a few weeks later, on a Monday in the mid-morning. The store was closed and they had the day off together, so they had luxuriated in a late breakfast at home. David had given Patrick a delicious custom tea blend from Mr. Hockley for Christmas, and Patrick indulged in a third cup and read some analysis for the upcoming baseball season while David took a long shower. 

Unfortunately, Patrick realized his mistake too late. Three-quarters of the way through his cup, he suddenly desperately had to pee. This was a major problem, because the downstairs half bath was in the midst of being remodeled, rendering it unusable, and David had been very clear during their entire relationship that “using the toilet is a private endeavor, Patrick.”

The shower was pretty loud, and Patrick figured he had at least ten minutes before David was finished, so maybe if he was fast, he could pee and get back downstairs before David even knew he was there. The opaque shower curtain would give both of them privacy, and he would just close the lid and not flush until later.

For a moment, Patrick debated trying to hold it, but the sharp pressure low in his belly told him that that wouldn’t be an option. He climbed the stairs carefully, not wanting to move too quickly and lose control of himself, and snuck into the bathroom.

The release was intensely satisfying, and as the tightness in his stomach relaxed, Patrick felt his shoulders sag in relief. That is, until the shower abruptly turned off and David whipped open the curtain before Patrick could warn him. David stared, wide-eyed but silent, as Patrick, helpless, finished emptying his bladder.

“Shit, sorry, David. I thought I could finish before you were done.” He shook off and zipped up, and flushed before turning to David again. “I know it bothers you. I just had a lot of tea, and I really had to go, and the downstairs bathroom isn’t exactly functioning right now…”

David’s voice sounded slightly strangled when he spoke, as if something was caught in his throat. “No, it’s...it’s okay. It’s fine. No big deal.” He stepped out of the tub and turned away from Patrick quickly, reaching for his towel and wrapping it around his waist.

Patrick held up his hands as if in surrender. “I’ll go wash my hands in the kitchen and get out of your hair. I promise not to touch anything on the way.” He rushed out of the bathroom before David could say anything else.

Ten minutes later, Patrick was engrossed in an article about the new players the Blue Jays had called up from the minors this season when David swept down the stairs and plopped down next to him on the couch, shirtless and wearing only a pair of black joggers. David wordlessly plucked Patrick’s phone out of his hands and placed it on the coffee table, and then leaned in to kiss Patrick deeply, licking into his mouth and running his hand across Patrick’s chest.

“Uh, hi,” Patrick said between kisses. “Not that I’m complaining, but what’s going on here?”

“Nothing. I just wanted you.” David accentuated his point with a pinch to Patrick’s nipple. Patrick groaned and pulled back to bite at David’s lip, eliciting a needy whimper. He placed a hand flat on David’s chest to push him onto his back, and Patrick pulled off his own t-shirt before following David down and capturing his lips again. 

Patrick slotted a thigh between David’s legs. God, David was already so hard, and Patrick wanted nothing more than to get his mouth on his husband’s cock. He tore his lips away from David’s and dove lower, tugging David’s joggers out of the way and swallowing him down in one smooth movement. David cried out in pleasure as Patrick hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head, moving faster as he sunk down and slower as he came back up, dragging his tongue along the underside of David's cock and laving at his frenulum. 

David was writhing and moaning, one hand running through Patrick’s short hair and tugging gently on the strands, the other grasping fruitlessly at the couch fabric in search of somewhere to redirect his energy so he could restrain himself from thrusting up into the heat of Patrick’s mouth. Patrick wondered how quickly he could make David come when he was this turned on right from the start. He doubled his efforts at the thought, evening his pace, suckling at the tip and circling it with his tongue, and finally taking David into his throat and swallowing around him. A moment later, David threw his head back and spilled into Patrick’s mouth with a deep sigh of relief.

Patrick’s cock was throbbing at the taste of David, bitter on the back of his tongue. He needed to come so badly. He shoved a hand into his sweatpants and started jacking himself furiously, chasing his orgasm with abandon. 

"Wait."

Patrick froze at the sound of David's voice. "David, I'm so close," he whined.

"I know. Will you come on my chest?"

"God, _David_." Patrick stood up clumsily, limbs weak from his arousal, and shoved his sweatpants down to his ankles. He stepped out of them to climb back onto the couch and straddle David, but David stopped him with a hand on his thigh.

"Will you...like this? Standing?"

"Yeah?" Patrick reached for his cock again, spreading his precum down his length, moaning at the slight slickness. "You want me to come all over you? Get you all messy?"

"Fuck, yes, Patrick, I want it. Give it to me, come on." Patrick's hand flew over his cock as his gaze raked over gorgeous husband, spread out and waiting, staring up at him with dark eyes. David reached up to tease his own nipple and bit his lip in pleasure, and that's all it took to send Patrick over the edge, coming and coming as he painted David's chest with stripes of white.

“ _Yessss,_ ” David moaned. “God, Patrick, you’re so good.”

Patrick collapsed to his knees on the floor and leaned over to kiss David. “I think that’s my line.” 

“You did all the work. All I did was lie here and look pretty."

"Well, excellent job. You look very pretty. Especially with my cum all over you." Patrick dragged a finger aimlessly through the mess on David’s chest, drawing abstract shapes on his skin.

"Mmm. It's a gift." David pursed his lips expectantly, and Patrick happily complied, smiling into a sweet kiss.

* * *

But in the end, it takes the third time, on Valentine's Day, before Patrick finally notices. They'd gone for a romantic dinner at the Elmdale Inn and decided to splurge on an Uber so that they could get comfortably tipsy. They'd forgotten, though, that neither of them can drink like they used to when they were dating, and a bottle and a half of wine later, they are toeing the line into drunk.

David's limbs are loose in the back of the Uber, and he presses himself into Patrick's side, giving him soft, wet, relaxed kisses that Patrick happily sinks into. 

They arrive back at the cottage twenty minutes later, and once they've shed their shoes and coats, David immediately pushes Patrick up against the door. David's thumbs rub circles on Patrick's hips as David slips his tongue into Patrick's mouth with devastating tenderness, and Patrick answers him eagerly, sliding his tongue along David's. Their mouths are open and pliant; the kiss is more about their tongues tangling together than biting suction. 

Patrick can feel David starting to get hard against him. Patrick has had just a little too much wine to get an erection this quickly, but it’s Valentine's Day, damn it, and Patrick wants to fuck his gorgeous husband. 

"Want to go take a shower with me?" Patrick breathes against David's mouth. David nods and takes Patrick by the hand, leading him up the stairs and into the master bathroom.

Patrick starts the water running, then turns back to David. They undress each other slowly, trailing kisses across every inch of newly exposed skin and dragging fingertips lightly through chest hair, along ribs, around to lower backs. When the bathroom starts to steam up, Patrick tugs David into the shower with him, and they continue kissing languidly under the spray, the water soothing on their shoulders as their hands caress each other's bodies.

After a minute, though, the warm water streaming down his body is suddenly very much working against Patrick as that last glass of wine - and the two glasses of water he'd chugged while they were waiting for the check - seem to catch up with him all at once.

"Ugh, sorry, David, but I have to pee. I'll just run downstairs and come right back."

Instead of moving out of the way, David just leans in to kiss him softly, running a hand across Patrick's shoulder. "Just stay. It's fine."

"No, David, I really can't wait."

"I know, but...don't you usually just pee in the shower?"

Patrick is taken aback. "Sometimes, I guess, but I kind of assumed you'd hate that. And also, I’m always by myself."

David gives a noncommittal hum. "It's fine if you don't want to, but it doesn't actually bother me."

And maybe it's the alcohol dulling his inhibitions, or maybe it's the fact that he's about to burst, but Patrick decides to take David at his word. He turns away from David to face the faucet, and he just...lets go.

The water washes away the evidence immediately, and he'd had so much to drink that there's hardly any odor to speak of, so maybe David is right: maybe it's not a big deal. The thought doesn't last long, though, because the moment he finishes relieving himself, David is plastered to his back, kissing the nape of his neck, reaching his arms around to rub his palms across Patrick's chest, pressing his hard cock - which had been mostly soft a minute ago - into the crease of Patrick’s ass.

Oh. 

_Oh._

Maybe it is a big deal, in a different way.

The realization startles Patrick, but he chooses not to think too deeply about it, deciding instead to save the conversation for when they're a little less tired and a lot less tipsy. He spins in David's arms and leans in for another kiss as he snakes his hand between them and wraps a loose fist around his husband's cock. He strokes David lightly, and David shudders in his arms.

"What do you want tonight, baby?" Patrick murmurs.

"You...I want...I want you to fuck me." David's answer is stilted as Patrick continues teasing him.

Patrick presses another kiss to David’s lips. "Well then, I guess we'd better get you all clean for me, hmm?" and he reaches for the body wash.

* * *

Patrick doesn't bring it up until the next night. They’re both completely sober, as they've opted to skip the wine with dinner in light of the fact that they were both battling hangovers until noon today. They had both nearly ripped the store's bell off the door to put an end to its incessant ringing.

He brings two dishes of ice cream into the living room and hands one to David, who is already cuddled under a blanket on the couch. He waits until David has taken at least three bites before he finally asks, "So, can we talk about last night?"

David quirks an eyebrow as he puts bite number four into his mouth. He swallows before answering with a question of his own. "What about last night?"

Patrick was anticipating this question, knowing that it was unlikely David would acknowledge the elephant in the room unless Patrick addressed it first. Still, it doesn't make it easier to say, considering that he's entering uncharted waters. So to speak.

Patrick takes another bite of ice cream to buy himself a few seconds before he speaks it out loud. He licks his lips. "Last night, in the shower, you told me it was fine with you if I peed with you there. Which was okay for me, as long as it was for you." He pauses, looking at David questioningly. David nods his head slightly, just a tiny jerk of his chin, but it's enough, so Patrick continues. "And it seemed like maybe...maybe it was more than okay with you. Maybe you liked it, actually. Is that… Am I on to something, here?"

David pulls his lips between his teeth and looks down at his ice cream bowl, stirring the last bit into chocolate soup. Patrick reaches out a hand and places it tentatively on David's blanketed knee, giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

David looks up then, though his eyes dart away from Patrick's almost immediately. "Yes," David says. "Yeah, um, I liked it."

David's voice is quieter than Patrick has heard in a long time. It sounds distant. Withdrawn. It's an echo of a long-forgotten timbre he sometimes heard years ago, in the weeks between a birthday dinner and a disastrous barbecue. It's a tone borne out of a fear of being seen too deeply or too fully; borne out of a fear of being rejected for who you are.

They've had similar conversations many times over the years, but they've never been quite like this. Before, it had always been David taking the lead, boldly telling Patrick about the things he liked to do or liked to have done to him, suggesting things that he thought Patrick would enjoy, encouraging Patrick when he bashfully told David that he wanted to experiment with something new. This time, though, Patrick needs to be the brave one, the one who can show David that it's okay to like things, to ask for things, to play and explore together.

Patrick takes the bowl out of David’s hands and sets both of their dishes on the coffee table, and leans in and kisses David deeply, framing David's face with his hands and running his thumbs across David's cheekbones. When Patrick pulls back, he only moves far enough so that he can rest his forehead against David's. "Thank you for trusting me with that." He presses a kiss to the tip of David's nose and sits back. "I would really like to hear more, if you want to tell me."

David’s face is soft in the dim light of the lamp on the side table. His eyes are shiny and his mouth twitches through an almost imperceptible series of microexpressions - imperceptible to anyone except Patrick, anyway. If Patrick is reading him correctly, and he thinks he is, the look on David’s face is a mixture of relief and wonder, but with an undercurrent of uncertainty. Patrick reaches for David’s left hand and pulls it into his lap, running his thumb back and forth across David’s wedding band.

“I don’t really know where to start,” David finally says. “What do you want to know?”

Normally, when faced with something new and unfamiliar, Patrick would have spent hours researching and spreadsheeting until he felt confident that he knew as much as he possibly could and would be prepared for all eventualities. But this time, he hadn’t. He’d wanted to hear everything from David, to see things through his eyes, before the internet brought him to places that David might not even want to go.

He did make a list of questions, though. Old habits die hard.

“I guess the first question, and I think I know the answer, but...is this something that you would want to try together? Or is it something that you’d like to keep just for yourself?” He squeezes David’s hand.

“It...it used to be something that was just for me. But recently I’ve been thinking about, um, both of us. Only if you want to,” he adds quickly, as if saying it faster will prevent Patrick from hearing what came before it. 

Patrick chooses his next words carefully. “I love you. I love all of you. It isn’t something I’ve thought about before, but that doesn’t matter. You’re my partner for the rest of my life, David, and I want us to keep growing together and trying new things together. Including this.”

David picks up their joined hands and presses a kiss to Patrick’s knuckles. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Patrick asks playfully, and David lips twist into a sideways smile, just like they had in Patrick's car in the motel parking lot years ago.

"What else do you want to know?"

Patrick considers his mental list of questions. “I want to know what you like about it. What you want to experience from it.”

David has an answer for this right away. “I’ve thought about that a lot, actually? For some people, the power dynamics are what make it appealing, but it’s really not about that for me. It’s more about, um, vulnerability, I guess. And trust. And intimacy. Sharing another thing with you that's only for us. That I’ve never shared with anyone else.”

"You've never...with anyone?"

David shakes his head slowly. "No one ever initiated it? Um, which is probably better, really, because I seriously doubt anyone I was with before would have made it about anything except dominance, which I wouldn't have wanted. And also, I meant what I said before. I haven’t been, like, holding back from telling you for the last five years. It was just something theoretical, not something I wanted to try for real."

“But now you do?"

"I...yeah. I do. I want everything with you."

Patrick leans in and kisses him again. "I want everything with you, too." David smiles shyly. “I have to ask, though,” Patrick continues, “if this is something you’ve been interested in, why does it matter so much to you if we’re in the bathroom at the same time when one of us is peeing? In, like, a non-sexual context, obviously.”

David hums. “I think that you kind of answered your own question? It's about context. Like...the fact that it’s usually something private is what makes it appealing, because it means I have the choice whether or not to share it. And _wanting_ to share it, or not, is about being comfortable enough. Not that... I mean...”

David takes a deep breath and shakes out his hands, and then settles them on Patrick's biceps before trying again. “Obviously I feel comfortable with you. It's just that...this is new, and it’s only partly about sex, you know? Sex has always been easy for me. But, um, vulnerability is still hard. I’m trying, and I’ve gotten better, but...well, you've seen it.” He gestures vaguely toward Patrick. “Most of the time, I’m fine, but when my anxiety gets bad, I start questioning everything and I’m suddenly convinced it’s only a matter of time before you leave.” He bites his lip and looks down at his engagement rings, four bands of shining gold against the heathered blue of Patrick's sweatshirt. “Even five pretty fucking amazing years can’t completely erase seventeen shitty ones.”

Patrick pulls him in by the shoulders to wrap him in a tight hug, and David scrunches down to wind his arms around Patrick’s middle, his body folded in half and curled up like a cat. Patrick nuzzles into his hair, inhaling the familiar scent of David’s shampoo, and rests a cheek on the top of his head. 

“I love you so much, David.” 

David squeezes him tighter. They hold each other for a few moments, just breathing together, and Patrick thinks. He knows what he wants to ask next. He needs David to know how in this he is, that he's not afraid and not going anywhere, but he's worried that it’s too soon, that David isn’t ready yet. He decides to take a chance.

"Will you show me?"

David pulls back sharply. "What, now? I don’t think-"

"No, sorry,” Patrick cuts him off, embarrassed. _Shit._ “I'm really sorry. I didn't phrase that well. I actually meant, um, porn? Videos that you like. I haven’t watched any, uh, any of that before. I want to see what you see. I want to know what turns you on. Will you show me?”

“Do...do you want to do that now? Or is this a ‘sometime in the yet-to-be-determined future’ thing?”

Patrick shrugs. “It’s up to you. Now is okay with me.” 

David's eyes search Patrick's face, almost certainly looking for any sign of hesitation. Patrick makes sure he doesn't find one. “Okay,” David finally whispers.

Patrick stands and holds out a hand to David. “Come on. Let’s go upstairs. Bring your laptop.”

They change into their pajamas and settle into bed, Patrick sitting up against the headboard with David leaning back against his chest and David's hips cradled between Patrick’s thighs. 

“In the interest of being honest,” David says as he types on his laptop, “there are also some that I like with women in them. But I’ve been watching this one a lot lately.” 

“A lot, huh? How much is a lot?” he teases, as he wraps his arms around David’s shoulders and gives him a squeeze. David shoves him a little bit, and Patrick can see the corners of his eyes crinkle with a smile. David clicks on a thumbnail, which brings up a preview image of two men kissing messily, their mouths open and tongues visible. Patrick is definitely on board so far.

David hesitates before starting the video. “You’re sure?”

Patrick puts two fingers under David’s chin to gently tilt his head to the side, and leans down to give him a slightly off-center kiss. “Yeah, baby, I’m sure.”

He feels David take a deep breath before clicking play, and he presses a kiss to the crown of David's head as it begins.

The video jumps right into the action, the actors already naked and making out. They’re sitting on a bed facing each other, a towel spread out beneath them. Their knees are bent and their feet are planted on the bed, their legs intertwined so that their cocks - still mostly flaccid - brush against each other with the movement of their kissing. They lick into each other’s mouths as their hands explore: squeezing at the meat of each other’s biceps and thighs, pinching and thumbing at nipples, scratching along backs. It’s definitely hot, but it’s all pretty soft, actually; it’s not what Patrick was expecting, though perhaps he should have based on what David had said this was about for him. Vulnerability. Trust. Intimacy.

The actors stop kissing, and David shifts slightly. Patrick unwraps his arms from David’s shoulders and runs his hands across his belly and down his hips and thighs. David isn’t quite hard yet, but Patrick can tell from the way he squirms that he’s getting there.

On screen, the actors reach for each other’s cocks, but instead of starting to jerk each other off, they just kind of sit there. They look into each other’s eyes, unmoving except for the rise and fall of their chests as they breathe, and after a few moments, one of them...starts to pee. The actor throws his head back and moans in pleasure, while the other bites his lip and keeps his eyes trained downward on the stream of piss that’s arcing onto his own chest, dripping down over both of their cocks. This seems to spur him on, and he starts to go, and then they’re both whining and telling each other how fucking hot it is and how much they want it. As they speak, their eyes roam over each other: over their hands, over their cocks, over the steady flow that’s covering them both. 

And, yeah. Patrick gets it. He gets how this is an act of freedom by letting yourself seek pleasure however you find it; of being intimate with your partner by letting yourself be seen in a deeper way. Patrick wasn’t sure how he was going to feel about it, whether this would be something that they tried once and then set aside, or something he would do for David but not be into himself. But he hadn’t considered the third possibility: that he would like it, too. That he would want it not just for David or for them as a couple, but for himself, as something that turns _him_ on.

The actors' piss puddles near their hips and then absorbs into the towel underneath them, transforming the fabric from light green to a dark shade of pine. The actors both finish, their streams dwindling until they’re just burbling over each other’s hands and their own cocks, and then they crash their mouths back together. From that point, the video is fairly standard fare - jacking each other, kissing and biting, and eventually fucking - except everything is...wetter. Slippery. Frantic. 

Hot.

The actors come, and the screen fades to black, and David closes the laptop and sets it aside. He twists his head to look up at Patrick. 

“So,” he says, wiggling backwards against Patrick’s erection and arching an eyebrow knowingly, “thoughts?”

Patrick leans down to kiss David deeply, and then angles David’s head to the side so he can lick and suck at the delicate skin under his ear. He slides a hand to the waistband of David’s pants and pushes them out of the way. David’s cock springs free, and Patrick grips tightly like he knows David loves, twisting his wrist as he strokes David at just the right speed to make him gasp and writhe. 

"Patrick, fuck, that feels incredible."

Patrick smiles into David's neck as he continues lavishing attention on it, heedless of any possible future hickies and focusing only on David’s pleasure. The head of David’s cock is already slick with precum, so it won’t take him long to finish if Patrick touches him the right way, and Patrick has spent the last five years learning how to do exactly that. When he knows David is getting close, he puts his lips against the shell of David’s ear so that David can feel the heat and vibration as he murmurs, “I fucking loved that. I want that with you. I want to be all over you. Let’s make it happen. Tomorrow.” And David comes with a shout.

* * *

The next morning, in an unspoken understanding, they don’t talk about it yet. But as they get dressed, and eat breakfast, and open the store, there’s a palpable energy thrumming between them. They move through the practiced dance of their routines, but their touches linger a bit longer, their eye contact is more heated, their banter is more charged.

“Do you remember when you told me I had a sloppy mouth?” David asks from across the store, as Patrick takes a sip from his bottle of juice.

Patrick swallows. “Yes, and I believe you were the one who started it.”

“Um, no, I said you had a clean mouth, which is a compliment. And then you turned around and insulted me.”

“Hmm, well, in fairness, I actually kind of meant it as a compliment. I just couldn’t tell you yet what I wanted you to do with your sloppy mouth.” Patrick winks at David as he takes another sip. “In fact, by that logic, maybe you telling me I had a clean mouth was actually the real insult.”

David stalks over to where Patrick is leaning against the cash and swipes the bottle of juice out of Patrick’s hand. He tilts it up sharply to finish the last mouthful, then puts it roughly on the counter with a hollow tap of plastic against wood. “Well, we both know by now that your mouth is not nearly as clean as I once thought.”

“And you like it that way,” Patrick says, as he loops an arm around David’s waist.

“Yup.” David pops the “p” at the end of the word, and Patrick tilts his head up to plant a firm kiss on his husband’s deliciously sloppy mouth.

"So I can't help but notice," David says as he pulls away, his fingers dancing along the shoulder seams of Patrick’s shirt, "that you seem to be exceptionally thirsty today. How much have you had to drink, exactly?"

Patrick shrugs, faking nonchalance. "Two cups of tea, two bottles of water, and most of a bottle of juice, though you finished that for me." He smirks. "Why do you ask, dear?"

David hums and rocks his head from side to side, as if he's considering. "No reason." He leans in for another peck, and gives Patrick's ass a swat as he walks away to continue arranging shampoo bottles.

Later that night, halfway through their dinner of lemon rosemary pasta with chicken and vegetables, David brings it up more directly. 

“So I'm just checking in. Are you definitely still interested in trying that thing tonight?”

“That thing?” Patrick asks innocently, around a forkful of penne.

David rolls his eyes. “You’re going to make me say it?”

“Now, David,” Patrick intones, “if you’ve taught me anything, it’s that if you can’t say it, you probably shouldn’t be doing it.”

“Really? _That’s_ the one thing I’ve taught you? What about proper living room furniture placement? Or how to appreciate Sandra Bullock’s versatility as an actor? Or, like, how to deep throat?”

Patrick just takes another bite and stares him down, eyebrows raised expectantly.

“Ugh, fine.” He smiles, falsely bright, and reaches for Patrick’s hand across the table. “Patrick, husband of mine, pretty please, will you piss on me tonight?”

Despite David’s singsong tone, the words go straight to Patrick’s cock, sending a little zip of electricity radiating from his fingers to his toes. He clears his throat before he speaks and tries to keep his voice even. “Of course. Thank you for asking.” He picks up David’s hand and kisses his knuckles. “And?”

David raises an eyebrow. “And…?” 

“Anything else?”

“And...make me come?”

“Yes…”

“And...I’ll make you come?”

“Preferably, yeah.”

David looks genuinely mystified now, and he lets go of Patrick’s hand so he can gesticulate freely to adequately express his confusion. “Okay, what am I missing here?”

Patrick grabs David’s hands again and blinks at him beatifically. “David, husband of mine, pretty please, will you piss on _me_ tonight?”

David narrows his eyes. “Are you making fun of me?”

“What? No, David, I’m really not.” Patrick stands to walk around the table and perches on David’s lap, running a hand soothingly through David’s hair. “Don’t you want to? Isn’t that part of it, being vulnerable together?”

“I mean, sure, I definitely wouldn’t be _opposed_ to it, but...you want that?”

"Yes. I told you, that video we watched was...intriguing." Patrick kisses David gently. "Inspiring." Another kiss. "Really fucking hot." He gives David's hair a little tug, just a hint of what's to come. "I've been thinking about it all day, you doing that to me."

"Well." David searches for what he wants to say. He looks flustered, but pleased. Patrick loves it. "Well. Far be it from me to stand in the way of you getting what you want. But you know that if you change your mind-"

"If I change my mind, I'll just say so," Patrick interrupts. "And you'll do the same." David nods. "I love you," Patrick says. He looks deep into David's eyes and strokes his thumb along the pulse point on David's neck.

"I love you," David whispers. He's gazing at Patrick with his heart eyes. It's the expression that comes over his face when he's feeling the most in love, feeling particularly close to Patrick, feeling like he can truly let his guard down and just...be. It's the same look he gave Patrick when Patrick sang _just as long as I'm here in your arms I could be in no better place_ during that first open mic night; the same look he gave Patrick from across the cafe after he came out to his parents; the same look he gave Patrick as David told him during his vows that knowing Patrick was at the end of the difficult road he had traveled made everything okay. 

Patrick used to keep a mental scrapbook of all the times David had given him that beautiful look, but over the years it had gradually evolved from an occasional sighting to a daily occurrence, and now it's just...David. Happy and relaxed and free. Patrick doesn't think it's possible to be more in love with this man than he is right now, though he's certainly been wrong before. He leans down to give David a lingering kiss, teasing his tongue between the seam of his lips.

They eventually separate, and David kisses Patrick once more on his forehead. Patrick twists toward the table and picks up David’s water glass, then hands it to him with an eyebrow waggle. "Drink up, David.”

* * *

“How do you want this to go tonight? Did you make a mood board for inspiration?” Patrick asks. They’re cuddled on the couch, ostensibly focused on an episode of House Hunters International, but actually paying more attention to the rapidly lowering water levels in the glasses they’re holding.

David kicks him gently and shoots him a glare with no real heat behind it, and then reaches for the remote to pause the show. “In the shower, I think.” Patrick nods, encouraging him to continue. “I’d like to try without the water running, unless you’d feel more comfortable with it on.”

“I’m comfortable with the water off. Or at least, I’m comfortable starting with it off. And we’ll see.”

“We’ll see,” David echoes. “And um, maybe...at the same time?”

Patrick feels a twinge low in his stomach at the mental image David’s suggestion conjures, and his increasingly insistent urge to pee is joined by a jolt of arousal, coalescing into a heady feeling of want and need. He shifts in his seat slightly. “Yeah, that sounds good. Really good.” He glances at David’s mostly empty water glass, then runs a gentle hand across David’s lower belly, across the place where Patrick is feeling pressure in his own body. “How are you feeling now?”

David’s muscles tense. “Like I really have to pee. Like I don’t know how much longer I can wait.”

Patrick tosses back the rest of his water, draining his glass. “Then let’s go upstairs.”

They leave the glasses on the coffee table and climb the stairs, and they head into the master bathroom.

“I’m going to run the shower for a minute,” Patrick says. “Make it a little warmer in here.”

David nods. Patrick turns on the spray and turns back to David, in an echo of his actions two nights ago. They kiss languidly, with mouths soft and tongues gentle, just like two nights ago. They undress each other slowly, full of care, just like two nights ago. But tonight, there’s a different kind of anticipation sparking between them, a different kind of excitement about treading cautiously into something new together.

Patrick turns off the tap and pulls back the shower curtain, and they step into the tub. The porcelain is warm under Patrick’s feet, and the air is heavy with steam. He presses another kiss to David’s beautiful lips and runs his hands across David’s chest. As David moves lower to mouth along Patrick’s jaw and down his neck, he wraps an arm around Patrick’s waist and pulls him closer, their bellies pressing against each other, and Patrick feels that same urge to let go, to seek the relief that his body is begging for.

"David," he says, rubbing urgently at the soft hair scattered across David's pecs.

"Mhmm?" David somehow tugs them even closer together, increasing the pressure and forcing Patrick to clench his muscles.

" _David_ ," he repeats, gasping this time. "I really have to…"

David scrapes his teeth along the juncture of Patrick's neck and shoulder, and then pulls back. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm with you."

They take a tiny step apart, just enough to create some distance between their hips, and David reaches for his own cock. Patrick mirrors his movement. He looks up at David. "Still okay?" Patrick asks, one last check in before crossing the threshold into the unknown.

David nods. "Still okay for you?"

"Definitely yes." Patrick leans up to kiss David deeply, a fraction of a second before he feels a hot stream of piss hit his hip, and David groans against his lips. Patrick knows that feeling intimately, the sensation of liquid rushing from his cock, the release of pressure that is its own form of orgasm. He needs to pee so badly, _wants_ this so badly.

David's piss starts to run down Patrick's thigh, tickling along his skin as it divides into two rivers where the apex of Patrick's quadricep forces it to reroute. Patrick relaxes his muscles as he sinks into their kiss and listens to what his body is screaming at him. He clenches involuntarily when he feels the sharp tingle of imminent release, but he forces himself to let go; and then, bliss.

He draws back from David’s lips and they rest their foreheads on each other’s shoulders, looking down at their twin streams as they splash across each other’s hips and stomachs, dripping down their legs, making a puddle at their feet.

“David,” Patrick whimpers. He feels David twist his head to kiss Patrick’s neck, before turning his attention downward again. 

“Tell me,” David begs.

“It feels so good. You’re so warm. It feels like I’m melting into you. Like you’re melting into me.”

“Yes,” David breathes.

Patrick changes his aim so that his piss hits David’s cock directly, and David keens. Patrick can see David’s cock start to get heavier and fuller in his hand, and he urges him on. “I love doing this with you. I love seeing you let go. You are so beautiful, David.” 

David gasps and bears down, sending a hard stream up onto Patrick’s chest. Rivulets run down his pecs, teasing his nipples as they trickle over his pebbled flesh, and Patrick lets out a deep moan in pleasure. David is all over him, covering him, hot and wet, and he already can't wait to do this again, to chase this sensation again, to relive this feeling of closeness that is so gloriously familiar, yet sparkles inside him as if it was something completely new. 

Patrick’s bladder is almost empty, and he’s awash with relief and disappointment and arousal all at once. He lets go of his cock and pulls their chests together, and the last trickles of David’s release spread between them like a warm blanket.

Patrick is so, so hard now; so turned on by this private act between them. He reaches down to take David's half-hard cock in hand; he jacks him lightly, rubbing his thumb across the ridge at the head as David whines breathily and thrusts into his touch. It’s only a few moments before David is as hard as he is, and Patrick adjusts his grasp to hold both of them. He moves his hand in smooth strokes, letting their cocks slide against each other, the residual wetness giving just enough lubrication for what he’s certain is going to end very quickly. They’re soaked all over, chests to thighs and all the way down to their feet, standing in a puddle of piss in their bathtub, and it should feel ridiculous, except that it doesn’t. It really doesn't. It feels incredible, in fact. He feels messy, but in a way that’s liberating. He feels connected to David in a way he didn’t know was possible. He feels giddy over unlocking something inside of himself that he didn’t know was there. He feels...holy _fuck_ , he feels like he’s going to come right this second.

With a shout, Patrick explodes in his own hand, digging his fingers into the muscle of David’s back as his cum streaks warm and thick across their bellies. He feels more than hears David groan into his shoulder, and then David is coming, too; he’s coming with him and coming on him, and it intensifies Patrick’s orgasm so much that he has to let go of David’s back and steady himself against the tile wall of the shower just to stay upright. Patrick works them through it until they’re both spent, and David collapses fully against Patrick. 

David is breathing hard, clinging to Patrick like a lifeline, so Patrick releases their softening cocks and tentatively takes his other hand down from the wall to wrap David in a hug. He drags the blunt nails of his clean hand up and down the back of David’s neck, and David shivers and nuzzles deeper into Patrick’s shoulder. He doesn’t speak for long moments, and Patrick worries suddenly that he’s misjudged this, that maybe it was too much and that he shouldn’t have said anything at all. 

But then David is lifting his head and crashing into Patrick’s lips, licking into his mouth, clawing desperately at Patrick’s back like a man possessed. “You are...” David pants between kisses, “It’s never been… That was…” He leans his forehead against Patrick's, his eyes closed.

“I know, I know, baby. For me, too.” Patrick slides his hand from the back of David’s neck to his jaw, cradling David’s cheek and stroking a thumb over his stubble. “Sweetheart, look at me.”

When David pulls back and opens his eyes, they're shiny with unshed tears, but he holds Patrick's gaze and takes a shuddering breath to center himself. “Thank you,” he says, finally. 

Patrick shakes his head. "Thank you." He kisses David gently.

Once they’re both steady enough on their feet, Patrick turns around to start the tub. He waits until the water is warm again before switching over to the shower, but they both jump at the shock of residual cold water that hits them a moment before it gets warm. They take turns washing each other’s hair and cleansing each other’s bodies, massaging their fingers along scalps and exhausted muscles and leaning into one another’s touch. They wrap towels around each other and dry off, and Patrick goes into the bedroom to retrieve pajamas for both of them while David starts his nighttime skincare routine.

When Patrick returns, dressed in cozy flannel pants and a soft t-shirt and carrying David’s favorite sleep pants and sweater, the sight of his gorgeous husband nearly takes his breath away. David is standing at the sink, a towel wrapped around his waist and his thick hair just starting to curl as it dries, carefully using his ring finger to dab serum under his eyes, and Patrick can’t resist placing David’s clothes on the counter and stepping behind him to wrap his arms around David’s waist. He kisses David’s shoulder and holds eye contact with him in the mirror as they smile softly at each other. David nudges Patrick’s temple with his own before returning to his task.

“It’s only nine o’clock. Are you tired yet?” Patrick asks.

“A little, but not enough to go to sleep. Do we still have-”

“Yeah. We finished the chocolate yesterday, but there’s a new container of fudge ripple.”

David hums approvingly as he replaces the cap on the jar of serum. “Want to restart House Hunters? I honestly have no idea what’s happening in this episode.”

Patrick smiles and nips lightly at his shoulder. “Me neither. I’ll get it ready.”

“Okay,” David says quietly.

“Okay,” Patrick echoes. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. So much.”

Patrick presses a trail of kisses across David’s shoulder and gives him another squeeze, and pulls away to head downstairs, whistling as he goes. He thinks they might have some chocolate sprinkles hidden in the back of the pantry.


End file.
